The Hulk’s mate
by Yut Taha Aki
Summary: Leaving England was the best choice that Hermione ever made. Now being a SHEILD agent and being married to Bruce Banner was good for her.
1. Proluge

May 2000

I was sitting by Bruce's hospital bed. There had been an accident involving some gamma radiation and malfunctioning control system. Bruce being who he is, bolted between the gamma machine and his co worker. I had them both examined by a SHIELD doctor, then by a magical healer. The both of them were given the okay by both of the doctors to be treated by regular doctors. But they didn't what was going on with Bruce. He should have had more damage. So the magical healer took some blood.

The blood test came back to say Bruce's X gene became active but it was so mutated to the point where Bruce couldn't become angry anymore. And if he did, there was going to be a lot of damage. And the angrier he got, the more strong he became.

I looked onto my husbands sleeping face. I gently brushed a piece of hair away from his eyes. I couldn't be more in love with him. His left ring finger still wearing his wedding ring. Call him superstitious but when he got that thing, he asked it to be made out of 100% pure silver. And when the jeweler couldn't do it, we had to go to Gringotts and get it there.

He then woke up. His brown eyes opening slowly.

"Hey." I say softly

I kissed his lips softly. He kissed back before pulling away.

"Hi baby. Where am I?" He asked

"The hospital. Gods Bruce, I'm so happy you are alright." I say

"What happened?" He asked

"The gamma you've been working with. One of your co workers was in that room when the controls malfunctioned. They say you saved him. You took most of the radiation down with you. No one knows how you even survived that." I say

"But…" Bruce starts

"But the blood test from the healer said that your X gene became active but it was so mutated to the point where you can't even become angry anymore. And if you did, there was going to be a lot of damage. And the angrier you got, the more strong you become." I said, "There is also a chance that you would become larger and a different color when you become angry."

He looked up to the ceiling in frustration. He rubbed his hands on his face with a little groan.

"My life is never normal." Bruce mumbled

It was a mumble because his hands were still on his face and over his mouth. I took away his hands and laid a passionate kiss on his lips. Bruce kissed back but made the kiss deeper. Soon we were both moaning into the kiss.

But the door soon opened. It was the co worker that was safe behind the glass. I believe her name was Betty Ross.


	2. Chapter 1

April 2012

It had been 12 years (it was towards the end of April too) since General Ross and his people tried to kill my husband. But once he found out that Bruce was under the protection of SHIELD, he stopped all of his attempts. Bruce went back to school after that and got some medical training. Now Bruce is a full fledged SHIELD scientist who is an emergency doctor if he needs to be. I still love him no matter what.

Every once in a while Bruce will go down to a place in need to play their doctor for a time.

Each day I think back to the day in the hospital. My cousin Scott Summers had came running in right after Betty Ross had left and exclaimed that Bruce was harder to kill then Logan code named The Wolverine.

And to me, that didn't make one bit sense. I had thought Logan was indestructible with the adamantium skeleton he had. I now think they are on the same level of durability in their DNA, but Wolverine, also, is basically immortal due to his stupid healing factor.

So Once or twice a month I also take Bruce down to the of nowhere so he 'hulk out'. He needed let it out every so often so he wouldn't endanger everyone on the Helacarrier. I enlarge rocks or transfigure them and other things into inanimate objects so the hulk could smash them.

And in the twelve year time span Bruce and I had a set of twins. A boy and a girl. Their perfect. The boy, Brian Bruce James, is a carbon copy of his father but with wavy hair. And the girl, Haley Lilian Rose, is an exact replica of me but with tamer hair. They're 9 years old.

Brian takes after his father in everything. Well not everything. Brian doesn't have have a Hulk side of him. But he does get a little bit stronger when he is angry and his eyes change to green also. Which worries me a little because the wizard world may think that Brian is a werewolf or something.

Brian and Haley are in mixed martial arts classes and the two are smarter then your average 9 year olds. Especially with Bruce teaching them science and everything he knows. But that is only during the summer and other holidays. During the school year the twins go to Xavier's school and be taught by Scott and the other X-men like normal kids with powers.

Brian and Haley also have magic they had inherited from me. They'd had been the first set of magical twins not to be born identical or at least the same gender in centuries. And because neither Bruce nor I had any known twins in our family, the twins had to be checked out by the healer. I and sometimes Scott will let them use our wands to practice easy spells.

Brian and Haley would sometimes would use Scott's fireplace in his room and go to see their aunt Laura. And Scott being Scott, will sometimes let Haley sleep in his bed if she has a nightmare.

Haley, being who she is and taking after me, decided to read up on becoming an animagus like I had become for Remus years ago in school. I had found out that my mother was his sister when I was about 3 or 4 years old. And when I entered Hogwarts seven or eight years later, I asked professor McGonigall to teach me about being an animagus. I gotten everything, including the legal stuff, done by the end of first year.

And every full moon I had with him after that year, because he lived next door, I was with him. He transformed in his basement.

"Babe, is there something wrong?" Bruce's voice said behind me

I knew he was behind me. I didn't need to turn around to see. I could feel his presence with my magic. I had done some research years back when the hulk first appeared and found out that my magic and magical core is linked to Bruce and I'm the Hulk's so called mate.

"Nothing is wrong honey. I'm just thinking." I say

I turn around to face Bruce.

"About what?" Bruce asked

"About us. About what we went through." I say

Then Nick walked up. He didn't look all that happy. And come to think of it, Phil and Maria didn't look happy either when they came back.

"What is it boss?" Bruce asked

"Loki stole the tesseract. He also took Selvig, Barton and a few more others." Fury said, "We're enacting the avengers and you two are on the list. Along with Captain Rogers, Agent Romanoff, Thor and Stark. Barton is apart of the team if we can get him back."

"Stark will never be apart of this team. He hates us. You especially." Hermione said

"That maybe true but Stark lives in the spotlight and loves the attention and will be apart of this team if he gets the publicity he craves." Fury said

Fury left to go to Brooklyn New York and talk to Captain Rogers. I decided to go see Laura Barton. She is Clint's wife. And my cousin from my dad's side, kinda like Scott. My father has about five siblings and three of them are girls. And two of the girls are the mothers to Scott and Laura. And they both have magic like me. But they went to Ilvermorny while I mostly went to Hogwarts.

I did spend a lot of time in America too. And the Americans don't have that ridiculous underage magic restrictions like the brits do. All you have to do was keep it away from the muggles. Or No-Majes as the Americans call them.

And Xavier's school for gifted youngsters was in full cahoots with the MACUSA when a magical mutant pops up. And when other countries had magical mutants they were transferred to Salem Academy of Sorcery. A school that was founded when magical mutants became more and more common. Several Hogwarts students were transferred to that school over the years due to the stress of the war.

And I was one. But me being me, I was transferred to Ilvermorny and not Salem because I had family at the New York institution and not the Massachusetts one. But I got transferred towards the end of my 6th year. Only Neville and Harry knew why as I had basically the same powers as Scott. But I could control mine. And Scott was famous in the wizarding and muggle/No-Maj worlds as an X-man named Cyclops. Everyone else in Hogwarts thought my parents were moving so I had to move.

Harry almost moved there before his second year, because he had a mutation. But his was easily manageable and was easy to hide. So only Neville and I knew of the mutation. When Harry found out, Professor Xavier came to him in secret. And gave Harry a magic resistant laptop so he could have a muggle education.

Harry was grateful. He wanted to take business classes so he could make a café in the muggle world. And Harry, wanting to get out of England, set up the café in the town near Clint and Laura's house. Laura works there. The café is shield approved for agents that were on the ground.

And when I met Clint through Laura, he had no family. Or at least any he didn't talk to. And with his permission, I magically made him my brother. Made him into family. The muggle/No-Maj government will not see it like that. Only as a really good friend. But the magical community will see it like that.

But I graduated early from school and had moved back to England and got my potions and Herbology Masters under Professors Sprout and Snape. I also helped out Harry with his part of the war efforts. After the war though SHIELD had quickly snatched me up claiming that they needed more magicals on board. That's how I met Bruce. Because of my background in the sciences (ie mainly potions), I was SHIELD's liaison to the super soldier project the military was trying to concoct. General Ross was really crazy and obsessive about having the perfect soldier. That's why Ross went after Bruce.


End file.
